IchiRukia
by chacra
Summary: serie de oneshot sur le couple IchiRukia, Rukia et d'autres couples avec Rukia...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: Chacra25

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède pas Bleach, car si c'était le cas, Inoue serait déjà morte depuis belle lurette….

**Résumé** : juste quelque oneshot à la suite sur la série Bleach, surement que j'en publierais une vingtaine, bref on verra bien….. voici le premier :

**L'erreur de Kurosaki Ichigo**

Ichigo était allongé sur son lit depuis déjà plus de trois heures quand Kon bondit sur son ventre en hurlant et pleurnichant : « Nee-sannnnn !!!! Ichigo où est Nee-sannnnnnn !!!!! Nee-san ! Nee-san !!!! ». mais Ichigo resta sans bouger au lieu de le balancer par la fenêtre en lui criant de se « le fermer » ou de la battre à coup de pied avant de l'enfermer dans un placard.

Il restait immobile, les yeux dans le vague, comme si un brouillard épais venait de tomber sur lui, à rechasser les souvenirs.

Flash-back quelques heures auparavant : 

Ichigo avait enfin térassé Ulquiorra et Grimmjow ( ????) et libérait Inoue. Bientôt Renji, Byakuga, Ishida et Sado (que Ishida supporter) vienrent les rejoindre. Inous en voyant la condition plus que désastreuse de Sado se précipita sur lui pour le soigner, elle en profita pour soigner tous les autres. Des larmes de joie coulaient librement sur ses joues.

_-Inoue-san…est-ce que tu vas bien ? tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda le dernier Quincy. _

_-N—Non….Ishida-san, je…je…vous n'aurez…vraiment pas dû…venir pour….moi… pleurnicha-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. _

_Ichigo et le reste de la troupe sourirent et la réconfortèrent. Nell sur l'épaule de Ichigo regardait la scène en se demandant pourquoi elle pleurait. _

_Ichigo avait un mauvais pressentiment, alors il les pressa de partir. Ils se mirent en route mais Nell se souvint de quelque chose et les força à ralentir pour leur poser une question. _

_-Ne..ne..Ichiwo…elle est où ton awie shiniwawi… ? _

_Tous blanchirent. Et avant même que Byakuga ou Renji ne puissent le suivre, il disparut vers l'endroit où il avait sentis pour la dernière fois son riatsu. _

_Il s'immobilisa, Nell toujours sur son épaule. La scène le laissa blanc comme un linge. _

_Elle était là, à terre, sur le ventre, une marre de sang autour d'elle, blanche comme une poupée de porcelaine. Son riatsu était si faible qu'il avait du mal à le sentir. _

_« RUKKKKKIIIIIAAAAAAA !!!!!! » cet appel désespéré le tira de sa torpeur, Byakuga venait de hurler en laissant tomber pour la première fois son masque parfait d'indifférence. Il courait vers sa sœur, il l'a pris dans ses bras, en la retournant lentement pour ne pas la blesser d'avantage et la ils se figèrent. Une sorte de strident était enfoncé dans sa poitrine et finissait dans son ventre. _

_Renji et les autres arrivèrent enfin. Renji cria à son tour et courut avec la force du désespoir vers elle et lui prit la main. Tout en marmonnant « non pas Rukia, pas Rukia, pas Rukia…». _

_Inoue, Ishida et Sado étaient sous le choc de la scène, Ishida réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et tourna la scène pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité dans ce qui était les derniers moments de la vie de Rukia, la seule shinigami qu'il avait finie par apprécier. _

_Les yeux d'Ichigo suppliaient Inoue de tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour que Rukia s'en sorte. Elle s'approcha lentement, comme pour ne pas brusquer les deux hommes (Renji et Byuakuga), une main sur son cœur et les yeux plein de larmes, elle allait commencer à invoquer son pouvoir quand Rukia cracha du sang pour avoir un peu d'air. Byakuga desserra à peine plus sa prise et se mit à lui parler avec empressement : « Rukia ouvre tes yeux Rukia, Rukia je t'en prie, c'est ton frère, ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît Rukia…. » et Renji d'enchaîner : « Rukia, ouvre tes yeux, Rukia, Inoue est libre, nous l'avons sauver, nous pouvons partir maintenant, rappelle toi ta promesse, nous devons rentrer ensemble à soul society , j't'en prie Rukia, reste avec moi ! » _

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'il venait de saisir l'ampleur de la scène et de la condition de la petite shinigami, Ichigo se dirigea vers elle, s'accroupit près de Renji et prit l'autre main de Rukia dans la sienne, et d'un regard à Inoue reformula sa demande. _

_Inoue s' avança vers eux, lentement mais avec détermination, elle ne laisserait pas mourir Rukia qui était venue contre les ordres de ses supérieurs pour la délivrer, elle qui était allée avec l'ennemi de son presque plein gré. _

_Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut un puissant riatsu qui l'arrêta, elle tomba à terre, vite suivit pas Ishida et Sado. Devant eux, dans l'encadrement de la pièce, se tenait Aizen dans toute sa gloire er puissance. _

_Et d'un seul mouvement bien trop rapide pour chacun d'entre eux , il tenait Rukia dans ses bras. _

_-Un bijou n'est-elle pas ? Elle l'a toujours été, une beauté froide mais irrésistible….susurra-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur Rukia et en laissant sa main droite voyager sur son visage pâle. _

_-Ne la touche pas !!! hurla avec fureur Ichigo. Ce qui surprit tout le monde sauf Sado qui se doutait depuis le début des sentiments de son meilleur ami pour la shinigami. _

_-Oh ?? s'enquit Aizen, un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres, pourtant se ne serait pas la première fois….. laissa-t-il entendre. _

_Avant qu'Ichigo n'est eu le temps de répondre, Gin fut face à eux, une main tendue dans leur direction, et sur ils entendirent Aizen rajouter : « Merci ne m'avoir ramener ma si magnifique Rukia-chan…. Gin ramène les chez eux… ». _

_Ichigo eu le temps d'entendre dans un souffle alors que tout devenait noir : « I…chi….go…. » et il sut que Rukia l'appelait à l'aide. _

_Il hurla amis rien ni fit, le néant l'engloutit comme les autres. _

Fin flash-back

Kon se tût en voyant des larmes perlaient des yeux de celui qui l'avait secouru et offert un foyer. Et alors il sut, quelque chose était arrivé à Nee-san.

Avant que la fatigue et le remord ne prenne le dessus sur Ichigo il pensa,

Je te jure que je viendrais te chercher Rukia, qu'importe contre qui je vais devoir me battre, je te jure que je viendrais….


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur **: Chacra25

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède pas Bleach, car si c'était le cas, Inoue serait déjà morte depuis belle lurette….

**Résumé** : juste quelque oneshot à la suite sur la série Bleach, deux ou trois autres arriveront avant la fin de l'année 2009 alors pour ceux qui suivent ces « oneshot » pas d'inquiétude.

**Désir: **Sweet memories…

**Pairing :** Aizen/Rukia…

Aizen regardait les nouvelles recrues de l'académie de Shinigami, en quête d'âmes manipulables à souhait pour ces futurs projets. Gin lui prenait plaisir à faire mourir de peur ses subordonnées et à tourmenter les capitaines. C'est en les regardant s'entraîner qu'il remarqua la dernière addition au clan Kuchiki : Rukia et si ça mémoire était correct, elle était venue avec Abarai Renji.

Celle-ci était à l'écart, presque caché par les arbres et autres roches. Ses cheveux noirs soyeux flottaient légèrement à cause du vent, elle était concentrée sur son zanpakuto. Une magnifique lame fine et tranchante tenue fermement devant elle et en face du lac de la zone B d'entraînement. Elle resta dans cette position pendant près de quatre longues heures, les autres recrues s'étant dispersés après seulement deux heures. Mais Aizen continua à la regarder, il y avait là quelque chose d'enchanteur, de magique presque et finalement il fut récompensé de sa patience : le zanpakuto avait déchargé une énergie puissante et pourtant en accord avec la nature sur le lac, le gelant totalement. Aucune partie et aucune vies du lac ne fut épargnés. Et le spectacle l'enchanta au plus haut point. Rukia ouvrit finalement les yeux et les dirigea sur sa personne, il en eut le souffle coupé : ses yeux étaient à présent gris/bleu, un regard perçant et glacial qui le transcenda de part et d'autre.

_Une reine de glace._

La deuxième fois où il la vit, elle était en kimono violet avec pour motif des pétales de fleurs de sakura. Tout les Shinigami avaient été convié à l'anniversaire de Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, le capitaine de la première division et de toutes les autres. Elle était à l'écart de son clan, portant son zanpakuto sur le côté de sorte que celui-ci ne la gêne pas dans ses mouvements.

Discutant avec ses subornées et ses collègues (autres capitaines) il fut son chemin lentement jusqu'à elle. Elle ne semblait pas triste ou mélancolique, non elle était tout simplement entrain d'observer avec une froideur tout à fait remarquable ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans un mot, sa main droite tenant sa coupe de champagne et sa main gauche appuyée contre l'accoudoir qu'ils partageaient. Ils se complaisaient dans le silence qui les entourés.

Après quelques instants à s'observer discrètement et à se juger, il prit la parole et se présenta à elle de manière élégante tout en souriant. Elle ne sembla pas affectée ce fut comme si elle voyait à travers son masque de gentillesse. Cela lui plut. Sa voix fluide et vibrante lui retourna son égard. Puis elle s'excusa poliment et retourna auprès du capitaine Byakuya, posant pour son frère aîné. La graduation allait se faire dans trois semaines et les recrues seraient affectées aux différentes divisions.

_Il la voulait. _

La troisième fois fut à peu près une semaine et demie après la fête. Il était tard, près de minuit, elle se tenait sur le lac, ou plus précisément sur une zone du lac qu'elle avait glacée grâce à son riatsu. La lune l'illuminée de manière féerique. Et abruptement elle enchaîna des mouvements gracieux et plein de force, son zanpakuto luisant de manière encore plus forte, presque blanc. Et c'est là qu'il réalisa qu'elle avait déjà atteint la première étape vers le bankai : l'appel du zanpakuto, le nom de sa lame, de sa deuxième âme. Et dieu qu'elle était magnifique !

Elle bougea avec grâce et précision sur le lac, gelant les endroits ou ses pieds se posaient sans même y prêté attention. Il s'installa dans l'herbe et la contempla. Il ne sut combien de temps passa quand soudainement elle fut devant lui et sa lame sous sa gorge prête à le tuer. Il ne put faire qu'une chose sourire. Mais cette fois-ci pas un faux, non un vrai sourire. Et dans un mouvement d'éclair, la lame fut arraché à la petite Shinigami (il tomba dans l'herbe à quelques pas de là où ils se tenaient) et elle se retrouva sous lui.

Pourtant prise au piège, elle ne remua pas, elle resta immobile et le fixa avec intensité. Une intensité qui le troubla jusque dans son âme. Si bien qu'il laissa ses doigts exploraient avec douceur le visage de la jeune femme : le contour de ses yeux, son nez, ses joues, son menton, son cou et enfin ses lèvres. Douce si douce. Sa peau était comme la neige : douce et fraîche. Il en voulait plus.

Il l'embrassa. Et elle retourna son baiser avec la même ferveur. Ses mains se baladèrent sur son corps explorant ses courbes, la dégageant de son kimono de service. Laissant des traînées de feu sur sa peau fraîche. Elle n'était pas en reste non plus : ses mains lui massaient le crâne, arrangé ses cheveux pour que ceux-ci soient en arrière, elles lui enlevèrent ses lunettes, elles se baladèrent sur son dos, le forçant à se coller à son corps, ne laissant aucune place entre eux. Quand il délaissa ses lèvres pur s'attaquer à son cou, elle en profita pour glisser ses mains à l'intérieur de son kimono et lui arrachait un grognement sauvage de plaisir quand elle caressa son torse.

Ils se dégagèrent avec ferveur de leur kimono et reprirent leur baiser passionné. Il la caressa avec possessivité et tendresse mêlé. Leurs souffles erratiques raisonnaient dans la zone d'entraînement, leurs battements de cœur semblèrent se synchronisaient pour ne faire plus qu'un. Ils déversèrent dans leurs étreintes toute leur passion, leur attraction et leur noirceur. Quand il entra en elle il crut mourir une seconde fois. Et quand elle remua pour le prendre plus loin en elle, il sut qu'il en voulait encore plus, il la voulait complètement.

Cette nuit-là ils se donnèrent sans aucune retenue, criant leur plaisir à la lune et laissant des empreintes sur leurs corps respectifs. Lui sur ses hanches et son cou et elle sur son dos et son torse.

_Un désir entraînant la destruction._


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur **: Chacra25

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède pas Bleach, car si c'était le cas, Inoue serait déjà morte depuis belle lurette….

**Résumé** : juste quelque oneshot à la suite sur la série Bleach.

Un autre Oneshot viendra s'ajouter entre Noël et Nouvel an…

Bon Noël à tous ! J'espère que le Père Noël vous déposera un tas de cadeaux sous le sapin…

**Noël : **Winter boy...

**Pairing** : Rukia/ Ichigo -

**One-sided** : Inoue /Ichigo (comme si j'allais écrire ce couple…) et tout mini Ishi/Rukia…vous verrez pourquoi c'est nécessaire !

Cette année, les fêtes de fin d'année avaient été organisées de telle façon qu'elles se déroulent entre amis et famille. De fait, les portes de la maison des Kurosaki étaient ouvertes pour accueillir nos héros pour fêter Noël et ensuite Nouvel an. _(Je me suis renseigné au Japon c'est comme chez nous pour ces deux fêtes-là, enfin les dates !!). _Les jumelles organisaient les tables et Ichigo s'occupait avec son père des décorations. Pour pouvoir faire la surprise à Rukia, celle-ci avait été hébergé par Inoue. La maison resplendissait de guirlande, de gui, de gâteaux et autres bonnes choses préparaient par cette chère et délicieuse Yusu. _(Je la veux bien comme cuisto moi…)._ Tous les invités étaient attendus vers 20h30. Ce qui laissait beaucoup de marges pour la petite famille.

Ichigo s'efforçait de mettre en place une bannière particulièrement ridicule si on lui demandait son opinion, rouge avec deux pères Noël de part et d'autre entourant la phrase dorée « Joyeux Noël !! », tandis que son père, ce fainéant embêtait sans aucune gêne ses deux filles dans leurs travail. D'un côté il devait admettre que la maison avait une bonne énergie contrairement aux autres jours et qu'il était presque soulagée que la « midget » soit Rukia ne soit pas là pour le ridiculiser...en effet Karin l'avait manipulé en beauté pour que celui-ci porte un pantalon rouge, un haut blanc et le bonnet traditionnel du père Noël. Son père qui lui n'avait en rien peur du ridicule avait revêtit le costume du père Noël. Yusu avait le bonnet et une robe rouge avec des motifs de flocons de neige dessus. Karin elle avait refusé clair et net (et à menace de coup de pied) de porter une quelconque robe, elle était donc en simple jean avec un haut noir avec quelques paillettes.

20h15, les jumelles étaient sur le qui vive et écouté si quelqu'un sonner, tandis que Ishin faisait une déclaration sur le merveilleux Noël qui les attendaient au portrait de leur mère. Ichigo était assis sur le sofa et se reposait. Comme il l'avait pensé le premier à arriver et en avance fut Chad, les mains occupaient de sac, avec dedans un cadeau pour chaque personne venant ce soir. A 20h35 ce fut Tsatsuki avec Keigo et ce Casanova de Mizuiro, tous avec leurs propres sacs de cadeaux. Quand 21h00 fut passé il commença à s'inquiéter du fait que Rukia et Inoue ne soient pas déjà arrivées. Mais Tsatsuki le rassura en balançant un : « T'inquiète Inoue a dû encore oublier de faire quelque chose…comme d'hab quoi ! ».

Puis Inoue arriva, toute rouge de la tête au pied dans un costume de la mère Noël avec dans les mains un panier avec des cadeaux. Elle s'excusa auprès de Tsatsuki en lui expliquant qu'elle avait oubliée les cadeaux et qu'ensuite elle avait oubliée son manteau. Et puis voyant Ichigo qui les écouter, elle rougit et balbutia que Rukia arrivait, qu'elle était partit chercher Ishida, car celui-ci était réticent à venir. Ce qui ne l'étonna en aucun point, mais il se demanda quelle méthode Rukia allait utiliser pour le faire venir....chantage ? Torture ? Mm dur dur… .

La musique battait son plein, les jus d'orange, coca et autres boissons non-alcoolisés coulées à flots, son père faisait rire la galerie avec Keigo et Mizuiro essayait en vain de se faire apprécier un peu par Karin, Chad était avec lui et ils regardaient le spectacle en riant et en buvant leurs boissons tranquillement. Et d'ailleurs il faillit s'étouffer avec une gorgée de coca quand il vit par la fenêtre Rukia traînait par la main un Quincy aussi rouge que le manteau du père Noël. Ce qu'il ne vit pas ce fut son père et Keigo installer une branche de gui au dessus de la porte d'entrée quelques moments avant que la shinigami et le Quincy n'arrivent.

Il se leva et au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte pour les appeler, Inoue le bascula et ils se retrouvèrent par terre lèvre contre lèvre et yeux écarquillés. Puis comme brutalement brûlé il se détacha et se releva en quatrième vitesse, fila à la salle de bain et se lava les dents. Impossible ! Impensable ! Inimaginable ! Il devait à tout prix oublier ce qui venait de se passer ! Ce faisant il loupa le regard emplit de tristesse et de gêne d'Inoue. _(En même temps on s'en tape pas mal d'elle….)._

Il revint dans le salon juste au moment où Rukia ouvrit la porte, Ishida sur ses talons et ses rougeurs disparus. Il se demanda ce qui se passait car plus personne ne bouger et sembler attendre quelque chose des deux. Il regarda la pièce quand son regard tomba sur la branche de gui juste au dessus de leurs têtes, et par le regard que lui lança Ishida ce dernier venait de comprendre. Rukia elle semblait perdue et les regardait tout simplement attendant surement qu'on lui explique.

-Eh eh eh eh eh, ria Ishin, vous êtes sous le gui donc vous devez vous embrasser!! Allez les jeunes n'ayez pas peur !

- ?? Sembla faire les yeux de Rukia quand elle cligna des paupières.

-C'est…une tradition… pour porter chance…expliqua Ishida ses rougeurs étant revenus légèrement.

-Oh. Et ça marche ? demanda candidement la shinigami aux personnes présentes.

-Mmm…oui. Répondit Tastuki avec un sourire en coin en regardant discrètement Ichigo et attendant de voir sa réaction.

-Ah ! Bon ba si y a pas le choix.

-Exactement ! On doit s'embrasser sous le gui ! Pas d'échappatoire ! répliquèrent Keigo et Mizuiro.

-QQQUUUOOOOIIII ??????? hurla Ichigo.

-Ichigo ?

-Non il est hors de question que Rukia et Ishida s'embrassent ! C'est…c'est…enfin…c'est…

-C'est quoi Ichi-nii ? demanda soudainement très intéressé Karin.

-Euh…

-Tout à fait ! Bon alors vous deux vous attendez le déluge ? lança-t-elle à l'infortuné « couple ».

Rukia bougea avec désinvolture les épaules et attrapa l'épaule d'Ishida pour qu'il se baisse et l'embrassa sur la bouche pendant une bonne dizaine de seconde avant de continuer son chemin dans le salon, laissant derrière elle un Quincy abasourdit et rouge ainsi qu'un groupe surprit. Et un Ichigo fulminant contre sa sœur et ses amis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur **: Chacra25

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède pas Bleach, car si c'était le cas, Inoue serait déjà morte depuis belle lurette….

**Résumé** : juste quelque oneshot à la suite sur la série Bleach.

Bonne année à tous !! Bonne santé et surtout plein de bonheur !!

* * *

Nouvel an – Happy New Year !!

**Pairing :** Rukia/Ichigo

La fête de Nouvel an chez les Kurosaki se déroulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur presque enfantine. Malheureusement pour Ichigo, Rukia n'était pas là. Ayant passé Noël dans le monde des humains elle passait donc Nouvel an avec son frère et le reste de son clan à Soul society.

Comme pour Noël il passait la soirée en compagnie de ses amis d'école et de « périple ». Sado ne l'ayant pas quitté depuis le début des festivités. Cette fois les invités étaient tous arrivés à l'heure. Même Inoue traînait par Tatsuki et Ishida par Chad.

Ichigo était entrain de restreindre son père avec l'aide de Chad, Ishin ayant un peu bu et chassant Tastuki et Inoue. Son l'hilarité d'Ishida, Keigo et Mizuiro. Ce n'est qu'après avoir assommé son père et s'en être « débarrassé » (n.b. : en gros il l'a déposé dans sa chambre et enfermé à clé) qu'il pu enfin profité pleinement de la soirée tout en gardant un œil sur ses sœurs et Keigo.

Pour l'occasion Yusu avait préparé un délicieux ponch (help ??) ainsi que plusieurs gourmandises (gâteaux aux fruits, au chocolat, des beignets ; etc.) et pour le repas ils avaient décidés pour quelque chose de simple et léger : une pierrade de légume et de viande.

Inoue, pour sa plus grande gêne (Ichigo) et le plus grand plaisir du reste des mâles, portait une robe courte violette nuit à paillètes discrètes avec un décolleté provoquant et des bottes mi-hautes noir. Tatsuki elle avait opté pour un pantalon noir chic et un haut noir avec pour motif une étoile argenté et des bottines noir. Les hommes pour leur part avaient fait un effort et s'étaient habillés en costard deux voir trois pièces et cravate.

Ichigo essayait dans son plus grand mal de rester à distance de Tatsuki et Karin, ses deux là ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et de fait rester presque gluer à Chad et Ichida quand ce dernier se joigna à eux pour échapper à Mizuiro.

- Alors où est cette chère petite shinigami ? demanda distraitement Ishida à ichigo pendant que Chad était partit prendre un verre de ponch.

- Soul society avec son clan et son frère…bouda presque Ichigo puis ajouta, au fait qu'est-ce-qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu't décides à venir à Noël ?

- ….rien….lui répondit-il mais son visage était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Rien hein ? Chantage ? Autre ? … allez dis !

- …elle m'a juste aidé pour quelque chose c'est tout.

- Huh….et c'était quoi ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?! s'énerva finalement Ishida au même moment que Chad revenait avec leurs verres. (et oui il est très serviable Chad, je l'aime bien dans le genre garçon musclé pas bavard)

Après cette petite conversation qui ne fit qu'augmenter la curiosité de notre shinigami remplaçant préféré, ils se mirent tous à jouer à des jeux de bouteille (de capsule et autre ainsi que « je n'ai jamais ») qui tourna en n'importe quoi puisqu'ils ne supportent pas bien l'alcool. Mais Ichigo et Chad eurent beaucoup de chance car ils réussirent à éviter la plupart des jeux et donc à ne pas boire autant que les autres. Heureusement quand même qu'ils dormaient tous chez lui dans le salon (sac de couchage et matelas gonflable) et les deux filles dans la chambre d'ami.

Il était 4h00 du matin quand ils s'effondrèrent tous et Ichigo décida après avoir été se changer et enfiler son pyjama, de ranger tout de même un minimum ou tout du moins les « cadavres » de bouteilles pour s'épargner du travail le lendemain et pour ne pas que quelqu'un se blesse accidentellement dans la nuit.

Inoue s'était endormie entre Tatsuki et Ishida sur l'un des matelas deux places et demie installé, Chad s'était lui endormi sur le canapé, Keigo et Mizuiro sur le second matelas. Yusu et Karin étant allées dormir vers les 2h00.

Il soupira une fois le sac poubelle - remplis de bouteilles et autre déchets qu'il avait pu trouver sur sa route - sortit et décida qu'il était temps pour lui aussi d'aller dire bonjour au marchand de sable. Alors qu'il montait les marches il entendit du bruit dans sa chambre. Sur ses gardes il ouvra doucement et lentement la porte.

Et la referma tout aussi vite, non sans avoir au par avant pu voir Rukia se déshabillait de sa robe de cérémonie. Appuyé contre la porte son cœur battait la chamade si bien qu'une de ses mains s'était logée sur sa poitrine dans l'espoir de le calmer.

Merde ! Jamais plus il n'allait pouvoir la regarder de la même manière ! C'était impossible ! Inimaginable ! Merde merde merde ! C'était ce qu'il se répétait pour oublier le reflet de la lampe de chevet sur la peau pâle et luisante, les cheveux noir de jet tombés en cascade sur des épaules nues, ou la fine silhouette d'un sein et d'une jambe.

Il avait dû halluciner…oui c'est ça halluciner…ce devait être l'alcool qui lui jouer des tours…plus d'alcool jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Jamais. Même si il devait avouer que cette hallucination il en rêvait depuis déjà quelques semaines…NON ! Stop !

Il était d'ailleurs si perdu dans son petit monde qu'il ne remarqua pas la porte s'ouvrir et Rukia le regardait avec curiosité. Car en plus de l'expression, Ichigo y joignait les gestes.

Elle soupira, elle était fatiguée, la soirée avait été longue, ennuyante et pleine d'obligation donc elle tira Ichigo par le bras, le sortant efficacement de sa transe et rentra dans la chambre. Elle le poussa sur le lit, ferma la porte et alla se coucher près de lui.

Ichigo avait complètement gelé sur place, ou plutôt sur son lit quand il la sentit s'allongée contre lui. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il n'osa pas bouger quand elle se rapprocha plus de lui pour plus de chaleur. Si bien qu'il l'entendit soupirer de frustration et encore une fois prendre son bras et le placer autour de sa taille. Il sourit de soulagement et de tendresse quand elle nicha sa tête dans son cou et s'endormie paisiblement.

Il chuchota doucement : « Bonne nuit Rukia ».


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur **: Chacra25

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède pas Bleach, car si c'était le cas, Inoue serait déjà morte depuis belle lurette….

**Résumé** : juste quelque oneshot à la suite sur la série Bleach.

Réflexions

**Pairing **: Rukia x Ichigo

Je me suis toujours demandé si j'avais ma place quelque part. Il y a longtemps j'ai cru que ma place était dans les rues de Soule society, à courir pour échapper aux commerçants auxquels j'avais volé de la nourriture ou de l'eau.

Ensuite j'ai cru, et cela pendant plusieurs années, que ma place était auprès de Renji et des autres gamins du gang. Mais au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, ils mourraient les uns après les autres, nous laissant Renji et moi le cœur en morceaux et l'espoir de devenir Shinigami pour oublié notre peine et ne plus perdre nos amis.

Et puis Renji aussi je l'ai perdu. Je me suis renfermé et Renji s'est ouvert aux autres, il m'a oublié. Et je me suis oublié.

J'ai vraiment cru que tout aller basculé quand le clan Kuchiki m'a offert une place dans leur famille. Et sans vraiment comprendre mon cœur j'ai demandé à Renji son opinion et cet idiot m'a dit que c'était merveilleux pour moi. C'est la première fois depuis que nous sommes arrivés à l'académie que j'ai pleuré. Il m'avait laissé partir pour de bon.

Le clan Kuchiki est froid. Vraiment froid. Mais c'est bien, car je suis de glace. Puis IL est venu dans ma vie, l'adjoint du Capitaine Ukitake. Son nom ? Kiba Kaien. Il a empli mes vies de soleil, lui et sa femme, une personne douce et très gentille. Ils m'ont beaucoup appris. Mais je les perdues aussi. Perdus à cause d'un Hollow parasite.

Peu de temps après, c'est Aizen qui m'a approché mais mon cœur était couvert de glace plus dur que celle des pôles. J'admets qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose d'étrange avec lui, une fascination dangereuse. Il se montrait doux et attentif à tout. Mais je sentais le danger d'un prédateur en sa présence. Il fut le premier à me faire sentir femme.

Ichigo…et puis il y eu Ichigo. Il n'a pas fait fondre la glace…non il l'a brisé en millier de morceaux. Et il a ressuscité le cœur que je croyais mort. Lui que j'avais pris pour un humain inutile la première fois que je le vis. Il est vite devenu l'autre moitié de mon âme.

Encore maintenant alors qu'il est un shinigami à part entière et que tous mes pouvoirs me soient revenus je le sens au plus profond de moi. Lui et Zangetsu.

_Je ne lui ai jamais dit mais vraiment je crois qu'il le sait._


	6. Chapter 6 Warning LEMON!

**Auteur **: Chacra25

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède pas Bleach, car si c'était le cas, Inoue serait déjà morte depuis belle lurette….

**Résumé** : juste quelque oneshot à la suite sur la série Bleach.

**WARNING LEMON !!! Pour lecteur avertit !**

**Retrouvailles**

**Pairing **: Rukia x Aizen

La première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux se fut un plafond noir parsemé de petites lumières non agressives pour les yeux, créant une atmosphère relaxante, elle était allongée dans un lit très confortable et doux car ses mains semblaient glissées sur les draps quand elle essaya de les bouger. Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de se souvenir où elle était et la dernière chose qu'elle avait faîte avant ça.

« Ah ! Oui je me souviens maintenant. Hueco mundo….sauvé Inoue…bataille….une lance ? Oh...J'étais blessé…Aizen ? » Ses pensées étaient encore un peu engourdies, mais elle se souvenait majoritairement de ce qui s'était passé.

Lascivement elle passa lentement sa main sur sa poitrine et son ventre, là où les lames l'avaient transpercée. Guéri, elle avait donc était soignée, il ne restait que de fines cicatrices à la place de plaies béantes et de bandages. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de rester éveillée mais la fatigue la clama de nouveau et elle s'endormit.

Aizen entra dans la chambre quelques minutes à peine après, il s'installa sur le fauteuil en cuir noir installé sur le côté gauche du lit et il la regarda le regard, étrangement, rempli de tendresse. Il resta dans cette position un bon moment, plus d'une heure, il semblait se contenter de la contempler. En même temps elle formait un tableau envoutant, allongé dans son lit, ses cheveux noir disposés comme un halo autour de sa tête, son visage pâle, ses lèvres roses tendres, ses cils noirs long tranchant avec la couleur blême de sa peau, un bras délicat posé sur le dessus du drap de satin marron-noir. La regardant, il se repassa mentalement le combat de Rukia contre l'espada numéro neuf. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait elle n'avait pas utilisé toute sa puissance. Elle s'était retenue. Mais pourquoi ? À cause des autres shinigami qui l'aurait sentie ? Des espadas ? Des capitaines ? Ou serait-ce à cause de ce Kurosaki Ichigo ?

Gin, Tousen, Rukia et lui avait mis des années à mettre au point ce plan. Tout avait été calculé selon les personnes les entourant. Mais ces humains avaient lancé une inconnue dans l'équation. Et cela le troublait, ainsi que Rukia qui s'était d'une certaine manière attaché à eux. Et d'un autre côté, ces humains leur ont permis de mettre en action leur plan avec plus de génie et de « crédibilité ». Ils avaient empêché la « mort » de Rukia, même si il est vrai qu'Aizen n'avait jamais voulu la tuer. Non elle lui était beaucoup trop précieuse. Vraiment trop précieuse.

Une demi-heure passa quand Gin frappa doucement à la porte. Aizen le fit entrer et tout les deux ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils de la chambre l'un sur la gauche et l'autre su la droite du lit.

« Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ? demanda en murmurant Gin.

-Non, pas encore, mais cela ne devrait plus tarder. Lui répondit-il.

-Elle a changé depuis la dernière fois… elle est devenue encore plus belle si cela est possible… plus froide aussi dans se beauté. Commenta penseur Gin.

-En effet, mais elle a toujours été ainsi, c'est juste qu'elle ne le montrait pas.

-Elle m'a manquait la petite…j'ai hâte de pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement avec elle.

-Pour mordre la poussière Gin ? Rit-il doucement pour ne pas réveillé sa précieuse. »

Gin partit quelques minutes plus tard. Le laissant de nouveau seul avec Rukia.

Délicatement il s'installa sur le lit à ses côtés et la prit amoureusement dans ses bras. Elle lui avait tant manqué. Ses doigts caressèrent légèrement sa gorge, ses yeux avides les suivaient tandis qu'il repoussait le drap et la couverture la couvrant. Il ne l'avait habillé que d'un simple kimono vert émeraude, pas de sous vêtements. Car après tout, lui seul pouvait entrer dans cette chambre ou donner l'autorisation à un autre d'entrer. Le kimono s'étant ouvert, ses yeux trouvèrent sa main droite posait sur son ventre, sur l'une de ses cicatrices. Il poussa doucement la main de Rukia et traça lui-même les cicatrices.

Elle gémit faiblement, signe de son réveil. Il sourit et se positionna au dessus d'elle, il la dominait totalement. Adroitement, il se dégagea de son kimono et attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il déversa sur son visage une pluie de baiser avant de s'attaquer à son cou.

« Mmm…Aizen…gémit-elle de nouveau.

-Rukia…réveil toi ma Rukia…la taquina-t-il.

-Mmm…continue et je te promets que je me réveille. Dit-elle. »

Il rit et reprit ses baisers. Il la mordilla gentiment, laissant sa marque sur son cou. Puis il laissa sa bouche redessiner ses seins, qu'il suçota jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent rouge et dur. Elle s'arc-bouta sous lui, le collant à elle et lui réclamant plus. Elle se frotta sans pudeur à lui et se débarrassa tant bien que mal de son kimono pour être nue contre lui. Aizen fit de même. Ils étaient désespérés pour plus de contact, pour ne faire qu'un. Les draps et couvertures furent repoussés au bout du lit, certains tombèrent sur le sol dans leur passion.

Aizen se retrouva vite sur le dos et Rukia le dominant. Avec un sourire espiègle elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leurs langues commençant un ballet sensuel et envoûtant. Mais ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, elles naviguaient sur son corps faisant naître une trainée de feu. Son cou, son torse, elles tracèrent ses abdos, voulant de nouveau les mémoriser puis son bas ventre. Ses mains furent vite suivit par ses lèvres et sa langue. Joueuse, elle lui mordilla les tétons puis elle descendit vers son nombril avec lequel elle s'y amusa quelques temps tandis que ses mains allaient toujours plus bas. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il sentit les mains de Rukia prendre son pénis en érection et commencer des mouvements de va-et-vient. Et il crut jouir quand ses mains furent remplacées par sa bouche. « Rukia ! » cria-t-il de plaisir. Elle le suça lentement alternant caresses légères et profondes. Il s'accrocha désespérément aux draps pour ne pas trop remué et la blesser. Il sentit montait cette pression si familière de la jouissance et n'eu que le temps de crier son nom alors qu'il venait dans sa bouche. Elle avala le tout et lui sourit tendrement, puis elle déposa une pluie de baisers sur son bas ventre et son torse pour enfin venir l'embrasser. Avant qu'elle ne put riposter, il la retourna, cette fois c'était à lui de dominer. Il emprisonna ses mains dans l'une de ses paumes au dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa fougueusement. Délaissant sa bouche avec un trait de salive, il s'attaqua de nouveau à sa poitrine. Il libéra ses mains et prit un sein dans chacune puis alternativement il les suçota. « Aizen ! Mm Aizen s'il te plaît… » Le supplia-t-elle. Il sourit et magnanime, il laissa sa langue descendre vers son prix. Ses mains caressèrent son bas ventre plat et crème. Lui écartant les jambes et il mordilla l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de la faire crier de plaisir. Rukia avait ses main dans ses cheveux et elle criait : « Aizen ! Oui oui Aizen ! Encore plus ! Ahh ! AIZEN » il la fit jouir deux fois ainsi. Une fois avec sa langue et l'autre avec ses doigts qu'il enfonça en elle pour la préparer.

Après qu'elle est jouie, il se positionna et dans un mouvement de rein sec et précis la pénétra. Elle se cambra sous lui, le prenant encore plus loin en elle si possible. Aizen crut mourir sur le moment. Elle pulsait autour de lui et il dut se retenir de bouger pour ne pas la briser. « Ah...Rukia ! Bébé c'est si bon… d'être de nouveau en toi…s'il te plaît Rukia… » Elle dut le comprendre dans son nuage de plaisir car elle commença à remuer des hanches lentement lui donnant le ok pour continuer. Il était à l'agonie. Il avait tellement attendu pour la récupérer. Il sortit de ses pensées quand elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et qu'elle accéléra d'un cran leur rythme. D'un mouvement il la fit basculer sur lui, si bien qu'elle se retrouva assise sur lui, le chevauchant. Elle se déhancha sur sa lui, montant et descendant dans un rythme effréné sur sa verge. Les faisant tout deux crier de plaisir. Elle ouvrit en grand les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière quand elle jouit avec une force qui la prit par surprise. Aizen sentant les parois de Rukia se refermer et pulser autour de lui augmenta ses coups de hanche et jouit en elle. Elle gémit en sentant le sperme de son amant se répandre en elle.

Elle tomba de fatigue sur son torse mais quand il essaya de se retirer d'elle, elle l'arrêta fermement. Elle le voulait en elle le plus longtemps possible. Comprenant son intention, il l'entoura de ses bras et tout deux attrapèrent un drap, ils se couvrirent et s'endormirent. Ils étaient enfin réunis.

« Plus jamais…missions d'infiltration...Je te garde avec moi… »Murmura-t-il à moitié endormi dans son oreille.

Elle sourit et doucement l'embrassa pour confirmer ses dires.

_Plus jamais on ne se séparera. _


	7. reponses aux reviews

Réponses aux reviews !

Kuchikirukia :

Merci de ta sincérité ! Et oui en effet le Pairing est étrange et peu de gens l'apprécie mais j'admets que je le trouve fascinant ! ^^ Alors pour ce qui est de mon « histoire », c'est comme je l'ai précisé au premier chapitre, c'est une succession de oneshot, certain n'ayant aucun rapport entre eux, sur le pairing Ichigo x rukia et sur Rukia.

Bien sûr cela inclus d'autre couple tel : Aizen xRukia, Renjix Rukia, ByakugaxRukia, IshidoxRukia, etc… mais je promets de garder le maximum de oneshot sur Ichigo et Rukia !

Et puis comme ce sont des oneshot il y en a pour tout les goûts, alors je suis désolée que tu n'es pas aimé ce pairing mais je peux t'assurer que le prochain oneshot est un Ichigo x rukia. Alors ne te focalise pas trop sur ce oneshot, ok ? Merci encore pour ta sincérité c'est assez rare !

Snow roses :

Oui ne t'inquiète je continue mes oneshots, je crois d'ailleurs t'avoir déjà répondu à ce propos, non ? Mais j'admets prendre mon temps avec elle !

TaichoHitsugaya, Altabatha:

Merci ! Ça me fait plaisir ! J'ai mis beaucoup de cœur et de temps pour ce premier oneshot ! Pas d'inquiétude la suite du 1 arrive, mais elle sera entrecoupée d'autre oneshot comme dit plus haut. Alors patience en attendant j'espère que ces différents oneshot vous ont tout de même plût.

Doumie, Hinnahelo, lovers-jamel-rukia, :

Comme dit au dessus la suite arrive dans la forme de plusieurs oneshots, ils seront d'ailleurs nommé : oneshot 1 part n° … pour être reconnaissable !

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions je promets d'y répondre du mieux possible !


	8. Chapter 7

**Auteur **: Chacra25

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède pas Bleach, car si c'était le cas, Inoue serait déjà morte depuis belle lurette….

**Résumé** : juste quelque oneshot à la suite sur la série Bleach.

**Pour un lapin**

**Pairing** : Ichigo x Rukia

A l'heure du déjeuner, Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo et Chizuru, étaient sur le toit. Ichigo et Chad se trouvaient près des barrières de sécurité, Ishida dans un coin avec Inoue, Chizuru et Tatsuki entrain de finir de coudre, et les autres étaient assis en cercle.

Il faisait bon être sur le toit, surtout en ce mois de mai chaud. Le vent étais frais mais pas glacial, juste ce qu'il faut pour se rafraîchir. Ichigo gardait un œil sur Rukia et les autres, histoires qu'il n'y est pas d'embrouille. Quand il vit Mizuiro un peu trop près de Rukia, voir vraiment trop près.

-Dis Rukia-san après les cours ça te dit d'aller en ville ? demanda Mizuiro la voix empli d'espoir.

-Mm… pour faire quoi ? demanda Rukia complètement à l'ouest sur les intentions de son ami.

-Et bien, il y a centre animalier qui vient d'ouvrir, il y a des chats, des chiens, des hamsters, des lapins, des-

-C'est bon je viens ! S'exclama-t-elle heureuse. Elle allait voir des lapins !!!

-Quoi ?! Où ?! Demanda surpris et un peu en colère Ichigo.

-Au nouveau centre animalier, tu sais celui qui a ouvert il y a environ deux semaines. Expliqua Mizuiro.

-Ichigo ! Je vais voir des lapins !!! Des lapins !!! dit-elle les yeux plein d'étoiles, s'imaginant déjà avec un lapin dans les bras.

-Euh… tu n'y vas pas sans moi ! ajouta-t-il.

-Quoi ! Mais non Ichigo t'peux pas venir ! C'est un rendez-vous ! Interdit ! cria Mizuiro.

-Répètes un peu ce que tu viens dire ? dit Ichigo avec sa voix menaçante.

-R-rien…tu peux venir…

-Bien !

-Cool ! Dis je peux venir aussi ? demanda Keigo.

-Ouais pourquoi on n'irait pas tous ensemble ? ajouta pensive Tatsuki.

Donc quatre heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent en face de la vitrine du centre animalier. Les filles s'exclamèrent avec des « oh c'est trop mignon ! Je veux le même ! ». Tandis que presque tous les garçons n'avaient qu'une hâte….partir.

Ichigo collait Rukia comme son ombre, ne faisant absolument pas confiance à Mizuiro ou Keigo de ne pas tenter quoi que soit. Rukia, une fois entré s'était diriger à vive allure vers la galerie des lapins. Elle était au paradis ! Il y en avait tellement ! De toutes les couleurs ou presque ! Si mignons ! Ses collègues allaient être si jalouses !

-Ne, ne Ichigo regarde ! Il est comme chappy ! Tu crois que c'est le même ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Euh… non je ne crois pas Rukia… les lapins se ressemblent tous...

-Oh…je vois…en tout cas ils sont tous si mignon !

-Tu aimes vraiment les lapins Rukia-san ! demanda Mizuiro qui venait d'arriver.

-mm…je les adore ! Ils sont si mignons ! Et tout doux ! Enchaîna-t-elle rêveuse.

-Dis Rukia si je t'en achète un, tu voudras bien sortir avec moi ? ajouta-t-il, se disant que c'était dans la poche.

-…oui pourquoi pas, mais ça devra être ce lapin ! dit-elle en montrant celui qu'elle avait comparé à Chappy.

-oka-

-Absolument pas ! Intervint Ichigo. Maintenant vire ! dit-il avec un regard de la mort à Mizuiro qui partit la queue entre les jambes tremblant de peur.

-Ichigo !! Le réprimanda Rukia. J'allais avoir mon lapin !

-Tu sais au moins à quoi tu allais dire oui si il te l'acheter ?

-Bien sûr ! Sortir avec lui ! dit-elle sûr d'elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et ça ne te fais rien de dire oui ! S'énerva Ichigo.

-… mais je veux mon lapin ! Bouda-t-elle comme une enfant en lui tournant le dos.

-Ralalala… soupira Ichigo en faisant signe à un vendeur, quand Rukia s'éloigna plus loin. Je veux ce lapin avec une cage et de la paille.

-Bien jeune homme. Ce sera tout ? demanda poliment et avec un grand sourire le vendeur.

-Oui merci. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la caisse avant que Rukia ne le voit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, cage et lapin en main, il alla chercher Rukia, il fit quelques rayons, croisant Ishida, Inoue, Chad avant de finalement la trouver, assise sur un des bancs en face d'un bassin de poissons exotique.

-Tiens la naine ! dit-il en posant la cage à côté d'elle.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'elle sourit comme jamais. Faisant monter le rouge à ses joues de joie.

-Merci Ichigo ! Merci merci merci !!! Explosa-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

-De rien…marmonna-t-il en la tenant contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

-Pour la peine voici ta récompense ! dit-elle avant de lui poser un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

-C'est ça que t'appelle une récompense ? Se plaignait-t-il.

-Oh c'est bon ! Voilà !

Elle l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'elle possédait à ce moment même. Et fut presque surprise quand Ichigo retourna sa fougue. Ses mains la supporter alors que ses genoux tremblaient et menaçaient de la faire tomber à terre sous l'intensité du baiser. Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui les fit se séparer à regret. Ishida, Inoue et Tatsuki se trouvaient là. Ishida avec un sourire furtif, Tatsuki avec un sourire disant clairement « je le savais » et Inoue avec quelques larmes dans les yeux. Rukia se reprit la première et toute joyeuse leur montra son lapin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle, et dire que leur baiser était dû à un lapin…tout ça pour un lapin… il devait être aussi fou qu'elle. Mais tant que c'est elle, il s'en fichait pas mal.


	9. Chapter 8

**Auteur **: Chacra25

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède pas Bleach, car si c'était le cas, Inoue serait déjà morte depuis belle lurette….

**Résumé** : juste quelque oneshot à la suite sur la série Bleach.

**Les dessins**

**Pairing** : Ichigo x Rukia

« Rukia c'est quoi tout ses saloperies dessins sur mon bureau ?! » Cria furax Ichigo en ouvrant la porte du placard où se trouvé le lit de Rukia et Rukia elle-même.

« Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas ? C'est Chappy ! Édition n°2 de la shinigami ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeuse.

« Ils sont nuls ! Ça ne ressemble même pas à un lapin ! Rukia pour l'amour de Dieu arrête de dessiner ! Même mes petites sœurs dessinent mieux que toi ! » Enchaîna-t-il exaspéré.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Ichigo serait déjà en miette vu le regard qu'elle lui lança avant de violement refermé la porte, laissa coi Ichigo.

« Ah maudit lapin ! Si je rencontre le ou la cinglé qui lui a présenté 'Chappy' je le ou la tue ! non mais vraiment y a pas idée de faire ça ! »

A soul society, le lieutenant Matsumoto renifla en buvant son verre de saké. « On parle de moi ? ».

Le lendemain, Ichigo crut faire une crise cardiaque en voyant sa chambre en revenant des cours. Elle était recouverte de dessins horribles. Partout ! Son bureau, sa chaise, les portes du placard, son lit, le sol, les murs et même le plafond ! Impensable ! Il hurla et se précipita en bas pour coincer Rukia. Pas de bol, pour lui elle n'était pas là.

« Bah alors Ichi-nii qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » lança nonchalamment Karin depuis le canapé.

« Rien ! Sauf que si j'attrape Rukia elle va vite mordre la poussière ! » Maugréa-t-il en broyant un des dessins.

« Rukia-chan huh ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fais encore ? » Demanda-t-elle sa curiosité piquée.

« Rien ! Juste dit qu'elle arrête ces putains de dessin à la con ! » S'exprima-t-il en levant la voix et en déchirant en petit morceau le dessin.

« Okay…et bah dis donc c'est pas gagné » se dit-elle. Et elle se ré intéressa à la télévision.

Le soir même, Isshin, Yuzu et Karin assistés en première loge au match de regard de la mort entre Rukia et Ichigo. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulant le briser et le recevoir.

Le lendemain se fut son sac qui fut recouvert des lapins de Rukia, et il avait beau essayé de les faire partir, impossible, elle avait utilisé un marqueur indélébile. « La petite …. Rah » ragea-t-il. Il dut donc faire face aux rires et moqueries de ses camarades. Surtout de la part de Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro. Inoue les trouvant « chou ». Tandis qu'Ishida et Chad se retenaient tant bien que mal de sourire. Rukia elle continuait à lui faire les yeux noirs.

« Personne n'insulte mes Chappy ! Et surtout pas Ichigo !» pensa-t-elle avec hargne.

En rentrant des cours Ichigo trouva d'autres dessins, ceux-là représentant Renji, Byakuga et Ishida. Comment il les a reconnus ? Simple leur nom était inscrit en dessous. Pour lui ça ne ressemblait à rien. Tout juste bon à mettre à la poubelle.

Le lendemain se fut sa trousse qui eu droit au même traitement que son sac. Et ce manège dura quelques jours.

Rukia et lui ne dormaient même plus dans la même chambre. Elle dormait à présent sur un lit de camp dans la chambre de ses sœurs, qui elles appréciaient sa compagnie. Comme elle lui avait fait remarquer.

C'était une guerre ouverte entre eux deux. Pour le plus grand malheur et amusement des autres.

Il eut même une journée où il se retrouva en cours avec un lapin dessiné sur le dos de son tee-shirt. Avec inscrit « Baka » en dessous.

Finalement en ayant ras-le-bol de tout ça, Ichigo traîna Rukia dans sa chambre, ou il avait enfin fini par réussir à enlever tout les dessins des murs et du plafond. Il la plaqua contre le lit, car la petite Rukia avait la forme et ne se privait pas pour se débattre.

« Stop maintenant ça suffit ! » s'énerva-t-il brusquement ce qui eu pour effet de la figer sous lui.

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce que c'est ton délire avec ses lapins, ok ? » ajouta-t-il, prenant à la lettre le conseil de sa sœur Yuzu.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter mes dessins Ichigo ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne les aimes pas que tu en as le droit ! » S'énerva-t-elle. Le regard en flamme.

« Bien d'accord j'admets j'ai été méchant avec toi ! Ok ? T'es contente ? Mais s'il te plaît Rukia arrête de dessiner maintenant… » La supplia-t-il.

« Tu comprends rien Ichigo…quand je ne dessinerai plus sera le jour ou je serai morte…dessiner c'est un exutoire… » Murmura-t-elle si doucement que si elle ne fut pas sous lui, il ne l'aurait pas entendu.

Et là se fut son tour de se figer. Morte. Rukia. Une larme lui échappa et il soudain au lieu de la plaquer au matelas pour l'empêcher de bouger, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui.

« Alors continue de dessiner. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, jamais. Je serais perdu sans toi. » Chuchota-t-il dans son cou.

« D'accord… jamais. » lui répondit-elle doucement en retournant son étreinte.

Et c'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent.

_Je les supporterais tant que tu seras auprès de moi_


	10. one shot 1 part 2

_**Partie 2 du premier one shot.**_

**Auteur **: Chacra25

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède pas Bleach, car si c'était le cas, Inoue serait déjà morte depuis belle lurette….

**Résumé** : juste quelque one shot à la suite sur la série Bleach.

* * *

**Toujours là**

**Pairing** : Ichigo x Rukia

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la libération d'Inoue des griffes d'Aizen mais aussi depuis la capture de Rukia. Ichigo ressemblait à un zombie. Il dormait mal, faisait des cauchemars tous plus affreux sur Rukia et les sous entendus d'Aizen. Des cernes ornées ses yeux et tous se faisait du souci pour lui. Il était acharné à devenir encore plus fort. Même son père avec ses âneries ne parvenait pas à le faire réagir. Ichigo n'avait qu'un but récupérer Rukia et tuer Aizen une bonne fois pour toute.

Pour ça, il s'entraîner avec les Wizards (c'est bien ça ?) à contrôler son Hollow. Et tous ses pouvoirs. Zangetsu, dans le plus profond de son âme essayé en vain de ressentir la présence même infime de Rukia ou de son Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki.

Même Kon avait arrêté de vouloir le faire réagir et lui aussi faisait son possible pour devenir un peu plus fort, même s'il était bloqué dans une peluche. Autant dire que l'ambiance à la maison des Kurosaki était des plus moroses et sombres.

Ichigo allait encore à l'école, son père l'y ayant contraint. Mais il n'était là-bas que physiquement, son esprit lui divagué vers son entraînement ou Rukia. Il était un idiot, c'est ce qu'il se répétait tout les jours. Comment avait-il pu oublier Rukia ? Lui qui avait même voulu arrêter son combat face à Ulquiorra pour aller la chercher.

Son regard se dirigeait sans cesse sur l'ancien bureau de Rukia. Vide. Silencieux.

Inoue se faisait également beaucoup de souci mais elle était aussi jalouse. Ichigo aimait Rukia de la manière dont elle aurait souhaité qu'il l'aime elle. Mais elle avait fini par enlever se bandeau que l'on appelle « déni » pour voir qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais comme il aime Rukia. Jamais. Mais malgré cela elle gardait espoir que Rukia allait bien et qu'ils réussiraient à la récupérer. Même si à présent elle n'avait plus de pouvoir et pouvait à peine voir les esprits ou shinigami.

Sad, aussi s'entraîner avec son nouveau pouvoir grâce à l'aide d'Uruhara Kisuke. Il comprenait la détermination de son ami. Il l'aimait c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. Et un homme amoureux fait tout pour celle qu'il aime. Et puis Rukia ne l'avait jamais rabaissé ou tiré avantage de lui, elle avait toujours polie, respectueuse, caractérielle mais sincère. Elle savait remonter le moral des « troupes » après un combat acharné.

Ishida suivait un entraînement encore plus poussé sur ordre et surveillance de son père. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais la petite shinigami lui manquait. Surtout quand Ichigo et elle venait le voir pour la peluche où se trouvait Kon. Ou quand ils s'insultaient pendant une attaque de Hollow. Voir même les crises de jalousie d'Ichigo quand un garçon s'approchait un peu trop d'elle ou l'invitait à sortir.

Renji, à Soul society, dépasser toutes ses limites. Son terrain d'entraînement ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Souvent le capitaine Kuchiki se joignait à lui pour le tester et s'entraîner. Tout les deux étaient obsédé par les paroles d'Aizen : «_ Ce ne serait pas la première fois. » _il avait osé la toucher ! Rukia et Aizen… Renji avait envie de tuer quelqu'un ou de pulvérisé son terrain de nouveau.

Et le temps passé. Et plus il passait, plus ils perdaient un peu d'espoir de la revoir.

Ichigo était rentré chez lui comme un mort-vivant après une séance plus que dur, mais il avait finalement réussi à « dompter » son Hollow. Il prit une douche vite fait et s'effondra sur son lit. Trop fatigué pour faire attention à Kon, dormant dans le placard, là où Rukia avait eu l'habitude de dormir.

Il entra dans son monde intérieur. Des dizaines de bâtiment à l'abandon, dans plusieurs états de destruction, mais le plus frappant fut le torrent démentielle d'eau se déversant dans son monde. Les nuages étaient noirs, l'orage grondait.

Ichigo n'essaya même pas d'y échapper, il savait que se serait impossible. Zangetsu apparut peu après à ses côtés. L'air morose, le teint encore plus pâle. A l'image de son maître. Le temps n'avait pas d'emprise dans ce monde. Ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence complet, la pluie s'abattant sur leurs têtes, les trempant jusqu'aux os.

Le bruit de la pluie frappant les bâtiments était une musique apaisante, accusatrice de ce qu'il avait perdu.

Ils relevèrent brusquement la tête. Un murmure. Doux. Calme. Rukia. Sode no Shirayuki. Plus fort au fur à mesure qu'ils se concentraient. Leurs cœurs se gonflèrent d'un espoir nouveau. Fort et redoutable.

…_**. Je suis toujours là ….**_


	11. Chapter 9

**Auteur **: Chacra25

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède pas Bleach, car si c'était le cas, Inoue serait déjà morte depuis belle lurette….

**Résumé** : juste quelque one shot à la suite sur la série Bleach.

P.S. : non mais vous y croyez-vous ? Aizen est devenu un arrancar dans les derniers chapitres de Bleach ! Incroyable ! Et dire qu'il a tout manigancé depuis le début !

Musique : Foo Fighters – the best of you

Amel Bent – le mal de toi

Céline Dion – it's all coming back to me

**All coming back to me**

**Amitié :** T. Hitsugaya x Rukia K.

La guerre contre Aizen était enfin terminée ! La victoire avait été terrible et pleine de terreur et de pertes. Et quelles pertes… Renji était tombé suivit d'HInamori Momo, Yamato-taichou, Inoue, Mayuri, Omaeda, Iba et plusieurs autres shinigami. Tousen était mort en se battant contre Aizen, Gin peu de temps après lui, Aizen bien entendu ainsi que la plupart des arrancars et Hollows qu'habitait Hueco mundo, où plutôt le palais d'Aizen.

Aujourd'hui, tous les combattants ayant participés à la guerre du côté de Soul society étaient invités pour la cérémonie de célébration aux morts. Une stèle à leur mémoire allait être édifiée en plein milieu du Sereitei.

Mais rien n'effacer les pleures, la rage, le désespoir des survivants. Ces infortunés de la guerre ayant survécu à la mort de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Brisés. Le temps semblait même les moquer car il faisait grand soleil.

Une âme isolée s'était réfugiée près d'un lac. Assise sur l'herbe humide, les yeux fermaient, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Elle pleurait sans versés de larmes. Tant de morts pour l'avarice d'un homme fou voulant devenir Dieu. Elle savait qu'elle devrait aller rejoindre les autres et pleurer et rire avec eux. Mais c'était si dur de bouger. De respirer. D'ouvrir les yeux pour ce rendre compte que tout cela n'avait pas été un cauchemar et qu'ils étaient partis. Mort pour de bon cette fois.

L'image d'un homme dansa derrière ses paupières, les cheveux de feu, des tatouages sur le front et les bras, un sourire éclatant et plein d'affection pour elle. Renji, son meilleur ami, son frère, son compagnon, celui avec lequel elle venait enfin de rétablir des liens après son adoption par le clan Kuchiki et sa presque exécution.

Puis l'image fut remplacé par celle d'une femme, aux longs cheveux orange clair avec des barrettes attachant ses mèches de devant. Un sourire doux, une gaieté à toute épreuve mais cachant tellement de souffrance pour la mort de son frère, son amour non réciproque envers Ichigo, son impuissance à aider dans les combats. Inoue. Elles avaient été amies malgré tout. Pas aussi proche qu'on l'aurait pensé, mais suffisamment pour que la perte soit forte.

"_**My heart is under arrest again… But I break loose… My head is giving me life or death… **__**But I can't **__**choose**__**…**__**"**_

Il récite le discours pour ceux tombés aux combats. Il ne montre aucun sentiments alors qu'il lit les noms des tombés. Il n'accroche aucuns noms, même pas celui d'Hinamori Momo. Son amie d'enfance, sa sœur. Il est le nouveau général de Soul Society. Le plus puissant des capitaines. Son niveau bien au dessus de celui de Kuchiki Byakuga. Force développé dans les combats, pendant son entraînement, dans son temps de désespoir et de rage envers celui qui lui a prit sa meilleure amie. Pendant l'obtention de la force véritable et brute de son zanpakuto : Hyourinmaru.

Il regarde impassible les autres survivants réunis pour célébrer et pleurer la guerre. Les humains sont encore là. Ichigo regarde devant lui, les yeux fermés, un masque de tristesse. Le Quincy à la tête baissée et reste impassible. Chad pleure, sa grande stature le sortant de la foule. Les capitaines et vices capitaines sont réunis et blottis en un groupe. Ils ne pleurent pas mais boivent de tout leur saoul. Matsumoto est sûrement la responsable pense-t-il distraitement.

Ses cheveux blanc argenté virevoltent au gré des brises de vent, ses yeux vert puissant et transperçant regarde droit devant lui. Son uniforme ondule, les pétales de cerisier tombent autour de lui sans jamais le toucher. Il a grandit, il ne fait plus aussi jeune, il est devenu encore plus redoutable, plus froid si possible, plus vide. Il est devenu un homme sans ambitions. Sans certitudes. Un ange perdu.

"_**Je sais que je survivrai…Mais j'aurais toujours le mal de toi….Chaque jour je me lève… avec le mal de toi… "**_

Il était hésitant à entré dans son nouveau bureau. A reprendre le travail, où plutôt à s'occuper des papiers à signer. Il soupira. Son vice-capitaine était à présent devenu capitaine, ayant atteint son bankai dans la guerre, elle était le capitaine de la 3ème divisions. Avec pour vice-capitaine Kira. Yoruichi avait reprit sa place en tant que capitaine de la 2ème divisions. Kisuke Uruhara avait également repris la sienne, capitaine de la 12ème division.

Il avait été décidé par la nouvelle chambre du conseil dont les membres avaient été envoyés directement par le Roi, que Rukia Kuchiki deviendrait son lieutenant, elle aussi ayant atteint le bankai mais ayant besoin d'entraînement.

Kuchiki Rukia. Une shinigami petite, avec un caractère redoutable si provoqué, la petite princesse de Soul society mais également une vrai énigme. Elle possède également le deuxième zanpakuto de glace pensa-t-il mais aussi le plus pur et le plus beau.

Avec cela en tête il alla se mettre en route pour lui parler. Il concentra son riatsu sur le sien pour mieux la localiser. Elle était seule dans un coin reculé. Près du lac des esprits. Il prit son temps pour y arriver. Et en arrivant il eu le soufflé coupé: de la neige recouvrait tout l'endroit.

Elle leva la tête quand il se manifesta, ses yeux violet étaient ouvert grands et reflétaient sa tristesse et perte. Des yeux semblables aux siens.

"…_**when you see me like this… when I see you like that… we see just what we want to see …and it's all coming back to me… "**_


	12. Chapter 10

**Auteur **: Chacra25

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède pas Bleach, car si c'était le cas, Inoue serait déjà morte depuis belle lurette….

**Résumé** : juste quelque one shot à la suite sur la série Bleach.

Duty

Couple: Byakuya x Hisana

Lorsque j'ai rencontré Hisana, j'étais encore jeune, égoïste, arrogant et j'avais un sacré tempérament. Elle était belle, innocente, fragile mais déterminée et surtout hantée. Hantée par ses fautes, ses pêchés.

Je l'ai épousé, elle était mon premier amour. La première à faire naître ses sentiments en moi. Sentiments troublants, forts et douloureux. J'ai bravé ma famille pour pouvoir être avec elle.

Ma famille n'a jamais approuvé notre union, elle n'était pas noble, elle était trop fragile et ne pouvait pas faire naître d'héritier.

Nous avons vécu pendant cinq ans ensemble. Cinq merveilleuses années puis elle est tombé malade. Terriblement malade.

Je passais mes nuits à veiller sur elle. A faire en sorte d'alléger sa peine. Elle hurlait toujours un même prénom dans ses cauchemars : Rukia.

Quand je l'interrogeais, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux, elle trembla et pleura encore plus fort. Je la consolais, ne comprenant pas.

Puis elle m'expliqua, Rukia était sa sœur, sa petite sœur, et elle l'avait abandonné dans le Rukongai car elle ne pouvait pas survivre avec un bébé. Elle m'expliqua qu'elles étaient mortes lors d'un tremblement de terre, Rukia venait seulement de naître.

C'était ce secret qui la hantait. Qui la dévoré de l'intérieur et se répandait tel un poison dans ses veines.

J'en voulu à cette Rukia de me voler ma femme. De la détruire. Je la jalousais. Car je savais que malgré tout l'amour que j'avais pour Hisana, elle ne m'aimait pas de cette manière. Elle m'aimait, certes, mais elle aimait plus Rukia. Rukia était la raison de son existence, de sa persévérance.

Rukia m'avait volé ma femme.

Sur son lit de mort, elle me fit promettre de chercher Rukia et de l'adopter comme sa sœur et de ne jamais lui révéler qu'elle avait eu une sœur.

Par amour pour elle je le lui promis, elle mourut avec un sourire aux lèvres et en me demandant pardon. Pardon pour ne pas avoir pu m'aimer comme je l'avais aimé, pour ne pas avoir pu vivre plus longtemps, pour m'avoir abandonné.

Ce fut la première et dernière fois que je m'autorisai à pleurer.

Quelques années après je me promenais dans le Sereitei ( ?) lorsque j'entendis une voix d'homme appelait un nom familier et tellement détesté.

Je me tournais vers la personne qui avait crié, c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de feu et des tatouages sur le front et les bras. Puis je regardais vers l'endroit où il avait appelé et là mon souffle se bloqua.

Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. La même petite taille, les mêmes cheveux nuit. Mais plus je la regardais plus je parvenais à les différencier. Rukia avait les yeux violet nuit, elle vibrait de force et d'énergie alors que Hisana avait toujours était rongé par la maladie et les remords.

Je continuais à les observer. Ils étaient proches, sûrement ils avaient dû grandir ensemble vu leur familiarité et aisance dans la présence de l'autre. Rukia souriait, était rude, froide mais énergique, lumineuse.

Tout le contraire d'Hisana.

Je pris plusieurs semaines pour l'observer et réfléchir. Ma promesse faîtes à Hisana me pesait. Et mon devoir en tant que noble de la maison Kuchiki également. Elle était étudiante à l'académie. Forte en kidou mais faible en maniement du katana. Mais elle était têtue et déterminée.

Finalement je pris ma décision. Je respecterais ma promesse à Hisana et ferait de Rukia ma sœur et ensuite plus jamais je ne briserais la loi. Jamais.

Je fis mon devoir.


	13. Chapter 11

**Auteur **: Chacra25

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède pas Bleach, car si c'était le cas, Inoue serait déjà morte depuis belle lurette….

**Résumé** : juste quelque one shot à la suite sur la série Bleach.

Pas à la hauteur

Couple : Rukia x Ichigo

One-sided : Inoue x Ichigo

Ichigo et moi avons été dans la même classe depuis le primaire avec Tatsuki, ma meilleure amie et pilier après la mort de mon frère et seul famille.

Je n'ai jamais vu Ichigo sourire. Jamais. Tatsuki m'expliqua plus tard que depuis la mort de sa mère lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, avant que je n'arrive, il ne souriait plus. N'exprimait que son mécontentement et ennuie.

Il me faisait peur, je dois admettre en plus avec ses cheveux et sa grande taille…

Puis Tatsuki m'a traîné avec elle alors qu'elle prenait son déjeuner avec les autres filles et garçons de la classe, Ichigo faisait partit du groupe. Il était indifférent et se chamaillait avec les autres, surtout avec Keigo.

A force de prendre nos repas ensemble, en groupe, et de le regarder je commençai à l'apprécier. Beaucoup. Mais jamais il ne souriait. Même pas pour ses sœurs, qui une fois l'attendaient devant les portes de notre école.

Alors je faisais l'idiote, encore plus que ce que je n'étais vraiment, me mettais dans des situations bizarres et continuais à manger mais invention incongrus pour attirer son attention, le faire rire, n'importe quoi. Mais il continuait de m'ignorer. Je n'existais même pas à ses yeux.

Et puis en début d'année, une nouvelle élève est arrivée. Kuchiki Rukia. Elle et Ichigo s'entendaient à merveille. Rukia était belle, petite avec des cheveux nuit et de grand yeux violets. Le parfait contraire d'Ichigo. Si gentille, toujours souriante. Mais j'avais encore espoir car même pour elle, il ne souriait pas.

Mais tout s'écroula un après-midi.

Ils étaient sur le toit, assis l'un à côté de l'autre accoudé à la rambarde de sécurité. Elle buvait une brique de jus de raisin. Il regardait les nuages passer. Ils formaient un tableau complet. Beau. Parfait.

Mais mon souffle se bloqua quand il parla :

« Ne Rukia… »

« Quoi ? »

« Toi et moi c'est pour toujours ? »

« … idiot… » Lui dit-elle en souriant et en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule fermant les yeux. Confiante. Tranquille.

Et il sourit. Il sourit. Si beau. Si grand. Je m'écroulais contre la porte silencieusement.

Je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Je ne le serais jamais.

Pas à la hauteur.


	14. Chapter 12

**Auteur :** Chacra25

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède pas Bleach, car si c'était le cas, Inoue serait déjà morte depuis belle lurette….

**Résumé** : juste quelque one shot à la suite sur la série Bleach.

* * *

Welcome Home

Pairing : RukiaxIchigo

Dans une petite pièce était réuni plusieurs personnes. Une famille. Silencieuse. Respectueuse de la personne se trouvant dans le lit au milieu de cette chambre.

Cette personne avait dans la quarantaine, les cheveux orange, le teint pâle, les yeux fatigués mais possédant une lueur de satisfaction, de bonheur.

Un adolescent lui tenait la main, son neveu, Itoshi Nakame, le fils de sa petite sœur, Karin. Karin était aux côtés de son mari, tentant de retenir ses larmes. D'être forte pour sa famille.

Yuzu, son autre petite sœur et la jumelle de Karin, lui tenait son autre main et pleurer silencieusement, en souriant. Son mari lui tenait l'épaule en signe de soutien, leurs filles, Ana et Katy Hisheru, étaient assises sur les chaises justes aux côtés de leur mère, des larmes dans leurs yeux.

Ils étaient sa famille. L'héritage que garderait ce monde après sa mort. Leur mère était morte lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et leur père était décédé quatre ans auparavant. En tentant de sauver une jeune femme dans un accident.

Ichigo Kurosaki, c'était son nom. Il ne s'était jamais marié, n'avait jamais été intéressé par la gente féminine ou masculine.

Karin aimait raconter quand ils étaient plus jeunes qu'il attendait sa petite brune. Celle qui avait été une sœur pour elles. (Yuzu et Karin).

Ichigo en entendant cela ne faisait que sourire et regardait toujours au loin, comme espérant apercevoir son âme sœur.

Même leur père, un homme toujours des plus exubérants et toujours en train de pousser ses enfants vers le sexe opposé pour qu'il puisse avoir des petits-enfants, n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec son fils.

Ichigo était heureux, soulagé. Il avait eu une belle vie. Bien remplie. Il était devenu médecin et avait reprit la clinique de son père. Il avait traité son neveu et ses nièces comme ses propres enfants.

Qui aurait cru que ce fusse la maladie qui allait l'emporter ? Sûrement pas lui.

Mais il était là, allongé dans son lit avec les personnes qui compté le plus au monde pour lui. Il sourit. Et ferma lentement les yeux, essayant d'imprimer les visages de ses proches dans son âme.

Il partit le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, il s'émerveilla. Il était dans une prairie de fleur. Au loin il pouvait voir les remparts du Seireitei.

Il inspira le parfum qui lui avait tant manqué, si différent de celui du monde des vivants. Il était déjà venu ici.

Avec Rukia. La femme de sa vie. Son âme sœur. Celle qui avait fait cesser la pluie dans son âme.

Il se laissa tomber à la renverse et regarda le ciel si bleu.

Il rit. Il était de retour !

Une ombre lui bloqua les rayons du soleil.

Il leva les yeux et son souffle se bloqua.

Elle était là.

Elle était là !

Rukia

Rukia

Rukia

Rukia était là.

Habillé en kimono violet sombre et portant son plus beau sourire.

« Bon retour à la maison, Ichigo. »

Oui, il était rentré.


	15. Chapter 13

**Auteur :** Chacra25

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède pas Bleach, car si c'était le cas, Inoue serait déjà morte depuis belle lurette….

Je ne possède pas « ça » de Zazie, même si j'admets l'écouter un peu en boucle ces derniers temps ! ^^

**Résumé** : juste quelque one shot à la suite sur la série Bleach.

* * *

**Je n'oublie pas**

Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia – Hitsugaya x Rukia

Musique: Zazie - ça

* * *

Soul society a organisé un bal pour fêter la nouvelle année et la seconde année marquant la fin de la terreur d'Aizen. Je suis venu avec Ishida, Chad et Orihime. Même Uruhara et Yoruichi sont venus. Je peux d'ailleurs les voir en train d'agacer les capitaines Kuchiki et Soi Fong.

Elle est là. Magnifique en robe de soirée noire avec des reflets violets. Sa petite stature est majestueuse au milieu de toute cette flopée de corps excités. Ses grands yeux violets, surnaturels, si beaux me fixent.

_« On oublie sans cesse, les jours d'anniversaires et nos clefs, les repères, on les perd… »_

Orihime m'agrippe le bras et me parle avec enthousiasme du buffet et d'autres choses sans aucunes importances. Ishida et Chad sont sur ma droite, ils parlent avec Renji et Ikkaku des dernières nouvelles et de leurs prouesses au combat.

Moi je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à regarder dans ses magnifiques yeux. Les gens autour de nous n'ont aucunes importances. Il n'y a que nous deux au monde quand je la regarde. La pluie s'est de nouveau arrêtée.

_« __Les yeux, la voix, les mains, les mots d'amour ca reste là - Le jour et l'heure, la peau, l'odeur, l'amour ca reste là… » _

Sa tenue est légère, élégante mais simple. Comme elle. Mon cœur bat fort. Mes mains sont moites quand j'aperçois son décolleté, ses jambes et son dos quand elle se tourne pour parler poliment à l'un des shinigami présents.

Elle arrive toujours à me faire cet effet alors qu'elle se trouve à l'autre bout de la pièce. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. Que moi.

_« __C'est fort encore - C'est mort d'accord - Mais ca ne s'oublie pas - Ne s'oublie pas, ca - On n'oublie pas »_

Elle me regarde. Mon cœur bat si fort. J'ai peur qu'il explose. Ishida parle avec Orihime. Matsumoto nous a rejoins. Elle est déjà soûle. Elle nous félicite à voix haute. Je crois que tout le monde l'a entendue. Qu'elle se taise. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Elle me regarde et me sourit tristement.

Orihime rit fortement et s'agrippe de nouveau à moi tout en souriant aux autres. Ishida à l'air malheureux, mais il sait bien le cacher. Chad est étonné, triste mais compréhensif. Renji est bouche-bée. Ikkaku est mort de rire. Non. Regarde-moi !

_« J'oublierai ma défaite et le rêve qui s'arrête - J'oublierai peut-être - Mis j'y pense encore quelques fois et ca ne s'explique pas… »_

Elle regarde ailleurs. Son sourire est magnifique. Si lumineux et plein d'amour. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'elle regarde à présent de cette façon. C'est LUI. Le capitaine de la dixième division. Hitsugaya Toushirou. Son fiancé.

C'est avec lui qu'elle part. Car je n'ai pas pu être fort. J'ai laissé ma faiblesse de protecteur prendre le dessus sur mon cœur. Je lui ai brisé le cœur à Hueco Mundo en embrassant Orihime. Et c'est lui qui a recollé les morceaux et la possède à présent.

La pluie recommence à tomber à torrent.

_« __Tes yeux, ta voix, tes mains sur moi toujours ca reste là - Le jour et l'heure, ta peau, l'odeur, l'amour ca reste là - __On n'oublie pas – ça ne s'oublie pas … »_

Mon premier amour. Ma première amante. Mon âme-sœur que je n'ai pas apprécié à sa juste valeur quand je l'avais dans mes bras. Celle qui m'a permis d'être l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Celle qui a fait de moi un shinigami au mépris de son sort.

La seule pouvant me contrôler quand mon hollow prend le dessus. La seule à ne pas avoir peur de moi dans ces moments-là. La seule qui compte. La seule dont mon âme réclame et dont mon cœur pleure. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu être aussi faible pour la laisser partir.

Je n'aime pas Orihime. Elle ne fait pas cesser la pluie, elle l'augmente. Elle m'agace. Elle m'énerve de sourire tout le temps. Sa cuisine m'horripile. Son attitude au combat m'irrite. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je été si faible !

Ça ne durera pas. Autant lui laisser son moment de gloire. En rentrant, je lui dirais au revoir. Lui ferait comprendre qu'elle n'existe pas pour moi comme j'existe pour elle.

Même si je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais être avec ELLE.

_« Tes yeux, ta voix, tes mains sur moi, les mots d'amour - Le jour et l'heure, ta peau, l'odeur, l'amour c'est là - On n'oublie pas - _

_**Je ne t'oublierais jamais.** »  
_


	16. Chapter 14

**Auteur :** Chacra25

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède pas Bleach, car si c'était le cas, Inoue serait déjà morte depuis belle lurette….

**Résumé** : juste quelque one shot à la suite sur la série Bleach.

* * *

**Death**

Elle ne leur a jamais dit. Elle ne LUI a jamais dit. Elle a toujours gardé pour elle ce secret. Seul le général du Seireitei est au courant.

Elle n'a jamais été humaine. Elle n'a jamais véritablement eu de sœur, juste une ancre dans le monde de Soul Society. Une ancre pour choisir une apparence, pour avoir une identité, un passé.

« Rukia » n'existe pas. Elle n'est qu'un mensonge. Un mirage pour attirer certaine attention. Comme celle d'Urahara et d'Aizen pour les Hôgyokus (orthographe ?).

Même si Aizen était parvenu à ses fins, jamais il n'aurait pu prendre la place du Roi. Car le Roi n'est lui-même qu'un leurre. Le roi est une batterie d'énergie permettant à Soul Society d'exister. Sans cette batterie, il n'y aurait que des Hollows. Le « Roi » a été crée pour maintenir un équilibre.

À la place d'un roi il y a la créatrice. Le premier ange crée par le père tout puissant. La mort.

La mort créa la batterie pour y amener ses créations. Les shinigami auxquels elle leur donna une infime partie de son propre pouvoir, pour qu'ils puissent l'aider dans sa charge. Les zanpakutos.

Mais la mort, _Azryel_, las de voir et de ne pas interagir avec ses créations, décida de se réincarner. Elle choisit avec précaution. Elle trouva le nom d'une jeune fille dont la mère attendait un enfant mais dont la vie de ce dernier serait prise avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer.

Elle mit donc son plan en place. Elle entra dans la petite enveloppe charnelle et revint en tant que « Rukia » à Soul Society, quelques heures à peine après sa « naissance ».

Mais Azryel était maline, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas renaître avec toute sa mémoire. Alors elle scella elle-même sa mémoire avec deux conditions pour la recouvrir : la mort de son enveloppe, soit « Rukia » ou une attaque contre le « Roi ».

Et ce fut cette dernière condition qui fit qu'elle se « réveilla ».

Au départ, elle dû prendre sur elle pour mettre les choses en ordre. Ce séparé de « Rukia » analyser tous ce qu'elle avait vécu en tant que Shinigami. Sa précieuse amie, Shirayuki l'aida immensément dans cette tâche.

Puis dans l'ombre, elle reprit contact avec sa première création et remit de l'ordre dans le royaume qu'elle avait si souvent négligé pour son devoir.

Elle ne révéla jamais sa véritable identité.

Elle aimait être Rukia comme elle aimait être Azryel. Deux facettes d'une même « âme ».

Rukia étant la moitié humanisé. Capable d'amour, de tristesse et de compassion.

Azryel était la partie intransigeante, cruelle presque dans sa tâche, ange, dévoué à la volonté de son créateur uniquement.

OoOoOo

Il était tard. Elle entra sans faire le moindre bruit là où était emprisonné, scellé Aizen. Une de ses créations des plus ingénieuses et perverses, elle devait l'admettre. Mais aussi une menace. Bien trop grande pour qu'elle le laisse « en vie ».

Elle lui découvrit les yeux et la bouche.

Elle voulait qu'il comprenne, qu'il ait peur.

En tant que Rukia, elle se devait de le faire pour remettre les choses à leur place.

« Oh ? La petite princesse Kuchiki ? Serais-tu entrain de passer dans mon camp ? » Sa voix était mielleuse, sensuelle mais également moqueuse. Un intéressant mélange. Elle sourit tranquillement, mystérieusement.

« Bien sûr que non Aizen-_kun » _répondit-elle sur le même ton.« Mais pour te terminer. »

« Terminer ? » Ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune peur, juste de la curiosité.

« Tu as été très…divertissant. Vraiment et je dois dire que je ne m'étais pas aussi bien diverti depuis la guerre entre mon père et mon frère. » Susurra-t-elle amusée. « Très sincèrement, pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir accéder au Roi ? »

« Oui. Je vois que je m'étais trompé sur ton compte Kuchiki Rukia. Qui es-tu ? »

« Moi ? Je suis celle qui t'as crée en tant que Shinigami et celle qui va mettre fin à ton existence. Je suis Azryel. »

Elle prit un mail plaisir en voyant une lueur de pur peur dans ses yeux. Oh oui, elle était de retour.

« Au revoir Aizen-kun. Je te promets que tu auras une nouvelle vie des plus intéressantes en tant qu'humain. »

Elle était La Mort, AZRYEL, et jamais elle ne le révèlerait à ceux qui se sont attachés à Rukia, ou tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous passés dans son royaume.


	17. Chapter 15

**Auteur :** Chacra25

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède pas Bleach, car si c'était le cas, Inoue serait déjà morte depuis belle lurette….

**Résumé** : juste quelque one shot à la suite sur la série Bleach.

**Musique** : Lifehouse – _Everything_

_

* * *

_

**Everything**

Pairing : Rukia / Ichigo

_I want to feel you - I need to hear you – you are the light that is leading me – to the place where I find peace again_

Une forme humaine aux cheveux orange foncé dans les couloirs du Seireitei, de la quatrième division. Cette forme, c'était Ichigo. Frénétiquement il cherchait Rukia. La guerre contre Aizen était finie, et elle avait été grièvement blessée en tuant trois espadas.

_You are the strength__that keeps me walking - you are the hope__that keeps me trusting - you are the life to my soul__ - __you are my purpose - you are everything_

Ils - Ishida, Renji, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Kon, Yumichika, Soi Fong, Urahara, Yoruichi, Hanataro et Inoue- étaient tous réunis à quelques pas du corps d'Aizen et de Gin. Hanataro et Inoue soignant leurs blessures. Alors quand Chad, visiblement soigné, lui apprit la nouvelle, Il crût s'effondrer. Son monde venait de sombrer. Il pleuvait des cordes.

_And how can I__stand here with you and not be moved by you - would you tell me__how could it be__any better than this_

Alors qu'il courait vers la direction de l'émanation d'énergie. Il revoyait sans cesse son visage. Ses yeux trop grand violets intense, ses cheveux nuit entourant son visage figé dans une expression d'innocente joie en tenant une peluche ridicule de Chappy ( ?). Peluche qu'il lui avait gagné à la fête foraine ayant eu lieu un mois avant la guerre.

_You calm the storms__ - __you give me rest__ - __you hold me in your hands__ - __you won't let me fall__ - __you still my heart__ - __and you take my breath away__ - __would you take me in__ -__Take me deeper now_

Tant d'émotions se bousculaient dans son cœur. Anxiété, espoir, culpabilité pour en citer quelques unes. Sans elle, il n'était plus rien. Elle avait été la seule à être capable de faire en sorte que la pluie cesse, que le soleil revienne.

C'était grâce à elle qu'il est devenu l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui, un homme digne, honnête, protecteur, brillant. Sans elle, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion - il serait déjà mort, tué par un gang n'appréciant pas la couleur de ses cheveux.

Quand son Hollow devenait dur à contrôler, un simple sourire de sa part, un simple contact physique, lui redonnait la force nécessaire pour le remettre dans sa cage.

Il se souvint de leur premier baiser : au bon milieu d'une conversation mouvementée sur le toit de l'école, pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Imprévisible et incontrôlable, comme eux. Si leurs camardes de classes ne les avaient pas rappelé à l'ordre, il était certain qu'ils ne se seraient pas arrêtés. Son cœur avait fait plus d'un bond dans sa cage. Il s'était sentit entier, libre et heureux comme jamais auparavant.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Elle était tout pour lui. Rukia était son âme sœur, si elle mourait, il la suivrait.

_'cause you're all I want__ - __you are all I need- you are everything__ - __everything_

Enfin! Il ouvrit brutalement la porte. Son cœur battant si furieusement qu'il ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Rukia Rukia Rukia. Elle était là. À essayer de persuader la shinigami s'occupant d'elle de la laisser sortir de son lit. Vivante. Pâle mais vibrante d'énergie. Il réalisa qu'il pleurait quand Rukia lui essuya amoureusement les joues en lui souriant tendrement. Ses magnifiques yeux nuits se plongeant dans les siens. L'ancrant dans le présent.

Sa vie, son âme sœur était vivante.


	18. Chapter 16

**Auteur :** Chacra25

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède pas Bleach, car si c'était le cas, Inoue serait déjà morte depuis belle lurette….

**Résumé** : juste quelque one shot à la suite sur la série Bleach.

**Musique :** Nothing last forever – Natalia Kills

* * *

**Nothing last forever **

Couple: Rukia x OCC

* * *

Elle se tenait à la barre de sécurité donnant sur le rez-de-chaussé. le bar derrière elle. De son perchoir, elle regardait le groupe d'humain et de shinigami. La guerre s'était quelque peu calmé, mais s'en aucun doute l'ennemi manigançait déjà un nouveau plan. Dans sa main, un verre de scotch pur. C'est Rangiku qui eu l'idée de venir ici pour se relaxer avant l'entraînement intensif qu'ils allaient tous suivre.

_**We might never meet again**_

Il l'avait remarqué dès son entrée dans le club. Elle était magnifique. Petite, délicate mais possédait un frisson de danger qu'il aimait chez une femme. Sa mini jupe noire aurait pu paraître vulgaire sur une autre, mais sur elle, elle était sensuelle et élégante. Elle portait un dos nu violet avec le dessin d'un papillon sur le devant. il sentit son sang bouillir rien qu'en la fixant, il s'imagina ce qui se passerait si il la touchait.

_**I just want you beautiful**_

Elle pouvait sentir un regard insistant sur elle, la déshabillant, elle frissonna, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été désiré de la sorte ? Elle garda son regard sur le groupe. Son groupe. Mais elle se sentait s'y détaché d'eux, émotionnellement loin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne ressentait presque plus rien, juste du regret et de la tristesse. Ichigo avait allumé une petite flamme dans son âme, mais elle-même n'était pas certaine que celle-ci puisse survivre à cette tempête. Un souffle chaud et si délicieux dans le creux de sa nuque, un corps masculin puissant pressé dans son dos, une main emprisonnant et relevant son cou délicatement et une autre pressé sur sa cuisse gauche. Elle frissonna de désir.

_**Tell me things I wanna hear**__**  
**__**Take the truth, I'll take the dare**__**  
**__**Feed me lies and eat my fear**__**  
**__**(Cut the chase and get right to it)**_

_**We might never meet again**__**  
**__**(This might be the last time)**__**  
**__**Kiss me like the world will end**__**  
**__**(Press your lips right up my spine)**__**  
**__**Pull that shirt, I'll pull the shades**__**  
**__**(Dirty secrets, dirty lies)**__**  
**__**You can be my last regret**__**  
**__**My last regret**__**  
**_**-**

Oui, elle pensa en écoutant distraitement les paroles de la musique tandis que son partenaire la pressait contre un mur et l'embrassait à corps perdu. Ce serait son dernier regret.

_**You're beautiful**__**  
**__**Don't know your name**__**  
**__**It's all the same**__**  
**__**Nothing Lasts Forever**__**, babe**__**  
**__**You take it off, I throw it all away**__**  
**__**I gave it to you first**__**  
**__**Nothing Lasts Forever**__**, babe**__**  
**__**(Cash, cars, girls, boys)**__**  
**__**Nothing Lasts Forever**__**, babe**__**  
**__**(Hot nights, bright lights)**__**  
**__**Nothing Lasts Forever**__**, babe**__**  
**__**(True love, first touch)**__**  
**__**Nothing Lasts Forever**__**  
**__**Nothing Lasts Forever**__**  
**__**Nothing Lasts Forever**__**, babe**__**  
**_


End file.
